


I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victoria loved him, more than anything, and now, she was going to prove it.





	

Victoria loved him. She loved him more than her family, friends or anyone. But, she could never be with him, or at least not in this life. If she couldn't be with him, then she'd have to kill him.

* * *

 

Victoria was regularly bullied in school, but she shook it off. She only cared about him.

Who is him, you may ask? Well, "him" is Victoria's soulmate. Nothing is going to make Victoria leave him. Nothing. She is going to have him, kill him, and then kill herself to profess her undying love to him. She did kill him and then her. She succeeded.

How did Victoria kill him you may ask? Well she killed him slowly and painfully, and then made it quick for her.

She first found him sitting in this car and tranquilized him and then she dragged him into an abandoned asylum. She then gagged him and tied him up. She'd always wanted to do what she did next. She made sweet, tender love to him while he was unconscious. It felt good, well to her at least. God, it didn't feel good, it felt great to her.

When she was done, she cut off his manhood with a butcher knife. She then cut off finger by finger. When she was on the 6th finger, he woke up. He tried to scream, too bad, nobody could hear him. When she was done chopping off his fingers, she took the gag off his mouth.

"Why are you doing this! I didn't do anything to you!" He cried with such innocence.

She just giggled. "Why?" He asked, starting to cry even more.

"We will be together soon, in heaven my love." Victoria said as she started to pick up the gag.

"Well I don-" He started to say when he was suddenly stopped by the gag going back on his mouth.

"Ugh.. you, my soulmate are very noisy.. time to back to sleep!" She said with such joy. He started to scream again as the syringe went into his skin, and then, his screaming was abruptly ended when she pushed tranquilizer in.

She then continued to cut off pieces of his flesh when around eight hours later, he woke right back up. He looked at himself then screamed. She was enjoying this. She then took him off the chair she had him in and put him on the floor. He was wiggling around then she put her food on him to make him stop.

"My love, we are about to leave this world together. Just know I love you." And then, suddenly, she bent down and slit his throat. She giggled. Then as his neck was bleeding out, she laid down right next to him and as she was about to slit her throat, she held his hand and said four words.

"I love you Micheal" Then, she died.


End file.
